Où en étaiton ?
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Notre chère Mayura a accepté un rendezvous avec Freyr…Le problème ? Loki n’apprécie pas ! Et il ne va pas se gêner pour aller gâcher ce rendezvous… Oneshot


Salut tout l'monde ! Un autre petit one-shot sur Matentei Loki Ragnarok !

**Disclaimer :** Matentei Loki Ragnarok ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé :** Notre chère Mayura a accepté un rendez-vous avec Freyr…Le problème ? Loki n'apprécie pas ! Et il ne va pas se gêner pour aller gâcher ce rendez-vous…

**On en était où ?**

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts émeraude tapait du doigt sur son bureau d'un air…**agacé**. L'aura qu'il émettait était assez agressive. Et pour cause ! **Sa** Mayura avait un rendez vous avec Freyr ! Freyr, l'imbécile de dieu qui lui tournait autour depuis le début ! Il se demandait sérieusement **comment** il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille d'aller avec lui…Après tout, il n'avait pas le charme légendaire dont **lui** était doté.

« Tsk »

Et voilà qu'il perdait son calme. Chose totalement stupide et sans intérêt. Il ne comprenait même pas **pourquoi** elle avait accepté ce fichu rendez-vous !

« Loki-sama ? »

Un homme avec des lunettes et aux yeux bleus scruta son père avec inquiétude.

« Hmm ?

-Ca ne va pas, Loki-sama ?

-Si, ça va très bien…, répondit-il, sérieusement agacé.

-C'est à propos de Mayura-san et son rendez-vous ? »

Décidément, le serpent était perspicace.

« Je ne vois pas ce que Mayura vient faire là, répondit-il, tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser déborder sa jalousie.

-Ah , dit Yamino avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est quoi ce sourire, Yamino-kun , demanda Loki d'un air suspicieux.

-Mais rien du tout, Loki-sama ! Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pour Onii-san, il semblerait qu'il ait encore faim… »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

'_Si même Yamino-kun s'en rend compte, c'est grave…'_

Il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, ne songeant **absolument** **pas** à déranger Mayura avec Freyr…

Maintenant, il était libre d'être sous sa « vraie » forme. En effet, il l'avait appris à la jeune fille, qui avait eu un air quelque peu peiné lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé.

_« Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est juste que j'avais peur de ta réaction ! On apprend pas tous les jours qu'un de ses proches est un dieu ! »_

_Elle s'était tue._

_« Mou, tu étais plus mignon en petit !_

_-Pardon ? »_

_Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être vexé. Quand elle vit sa tête, elle éclata de rire._

_« Je plaisante ! Tu es très mignon, Loki-kun ! »_

Leur relation était restée la même, malgré son changement d'apparence. Et il le regrettait quelque peu. Pour une fois dans sa vie, lui, le play-boy, le magnifique dieu Loki voulait être à la place de cet imbécile de Freyr, qui était un dieu, soit, mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins un imbécile.

Soudain, il la vit. Ses longs cheveux d'un rosé brillant se balançant au gré de ses pas, ses beaux yeux rubis, dans lesquels régnait une lueur de joie, et son sourire toujours aussi éclatant. Il y avait une seule tâche dans le tableau: l'homme aux yeux bleus océan et aux cheveux couleur chocolat qui se tenait à côté de la jeune fille.

Loki se demanda pendant quelques instants quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, il opta pour le « Ohh, mais quelle surprise de vous voir ! Je m'y attendais pas ! ». Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais bon, ça pouvait toujours marcher. Il passa devant eux, faisant semblant de ne pas les voir. Mais il entendit clairement quand Mayura l'appela.

« Loki-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-elle, une fois parvenue à sa hauteur.

-Je me baladais, répondit-il calmement.

-Loki ! N'approche pas de ma Yamato Nadeshiko , s'exclama Freyr.

-Depuis quand elle t'appartient ? » , répliqua froidement le dieu.

'_Elle est à moi'_

On aurait cru deux gamins en train de se disputer pour un jouet. N'importe qui en aurait été offensé, mais pas Mayura. Elle éclata de rire, et les deux rivaux se tournèrent vers elle, un air surpris affiché sur le visage. Quand, enfin, elle réussit à reprendre son souffle, elle enleva les larmes dues à son fou rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! »

Les deux la regardèrent, cherchant le rapport entre son fou rire et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et, visiblement, ils ne trouvaient pas. Loki fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la saisit par la taille et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Mais tu peux le répéter autant de fois que tu veux… »

Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit. Elle était rougissante, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

« Mou, si je te le répètes trop, tu vas avoir la grosse tête !

-Il l'a déjà ! »

Tiens, Freyr, le retour.

« Kaito-san, je ne vous croyais pas aussi médisant sur les autres , s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Il commence à se faire tard…Tu viens manger chez moi, Mayura , demanda Loki, déjà sûr de la réponse.

-Oui ! La cuisine de Yamino-san est si délicieuse ! »

Quand Loki vit les larmes de Freyr, il eut un sourire narquois. C'était sûr, **sa** Mayura lui reviendrait **toujours**.

La jeune fille le suivit gaiement, discutant et riant avec lui, plantant là notre cher Freyr, qu'elle avait déjà oublié. Quand elle entra dans la demeure du dieu, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur, elle en salivait déjà…

Quand ils furent à table, Loki décida d'aborder le « cas Freyr ».

« Alors, c'était bien ton rendez-vous ? »

Elle releva la tête de son assiette, le scrutant avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas le genre de Loki de parler de ses rendez-vous…

« Bien, il était gentil…Comme d'habitude », dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Le silence s'installa après sa déclaration.

« Il me fait rire ; il est tellement maladroit ! », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de la colère qui régnait dans les yeux émeraudes en face d'elle. Elle en fut surprise quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Loki-kun ? Tu n'aimes pas Freyr , demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Freyr, c'est que je n'aime pas la façon dont il te tourne autour…

-Mou, tu es trop protecteur », dit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus longtemps de Freyr car Mayura aborda un autre sujet, moins tendu.

Alors que Mayura s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure pour retourner chez elle, une voix masculine l'interrompit dans son geste.

« Tu ne veux pas…rester dormir ici ? »

La lycéenne ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir.

« Loki-kun qui me demande de rester chez lui ! Pour quelles raisons ? C'est un fushigi mystery ! »

Une fois de plus, elle avait revêtue ses lunettes, comme dans tous les cas « mystérieux ». Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui retira ses lunettes.

« Huh ?

-Tu sais…, dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Je te préfère sans tes lunettes… »

Elle resta sans voix quelques minutes, et elle ne pu réprimer un rougissement, en le sentant aussi près d'elle. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été autant. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle sentit ses bras lui entouraient sa taille fine, la rapprochant encore plus.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis », chuchota-t-il.

Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer celui-ci. Ses yeux scrutèrent son visage, à la recherche de sa prochaine action. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être aussi naïve, pour ne pas se douter de ses intentions…

Il baissa son visage vers le sien, leurs lèvres étant séparées par quelques millimètres…

Mais, à cet instant fatidique, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yamino.

« Loki-sama, Mayura-san, est-ce que vous vou--»

Il s'interrompit quand il les vit. Elle, dans ses bras, leurs visages se touchant presque. Et il comprit qu'il était **très** malvenu quand il vit l'expression de son père.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher , fit-il avec un sourire forcé. Désolé et bonne nuit ! »

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Si je reste ici, il faut que j'appelle Oto-san…

-…Hmm.

-Où est le téléphone ?

-Tu viens ici tous les jours et tu ne sais pas où est le téléphone , se moqua le dieu.

-Mou, je n'ai pas besoin du téléphone d'habitude ! »

Il garda son sourire et lui tendit le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro, et entendit les sonneries.

« Allô ? »

C'était bien la voix bourrue de son père.

« Oto-san ? C'est Mayura.

-Mayura ? Où es-tu ?

-Justement, ça ne te gênes pas si je dors chez une amie ? », commença-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Si elle lui disait que c'était Loki, il allait encore dénoncer ses « mauvaises fréquentations », et sa passion du mystérieux.

« Une amie ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

-Ca vient tout juste de se décider ! Pour une fois que ses parents sont d'accords… »

Après une dizaine de minutes de ronchonnement, elle obtint ce qu'elle voulait.

« C'est bon, tu peux rester…Amuses-toi bien et bonne nuit !

-Merci Oto-san ! Bonne nuit ! », s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle fit signe du pouce à Loki que c'était d'accord.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui dire pour qu'il accepte…Il a plutôt tendance à ne pas m'aimer, non ?

-Je ne lui ais pas dit que c'était toi, tout simplement, dit-elle en souriant.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je n'ai pas de pyjama !

-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un des miens… »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux, dans le lit, en train de regarder la télévision qui s'y trouvait. Loki n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le film, il était bien trop occupé à observer Mayura. Et il se devait bien de s'avouer une chose quand à sa tenue ; ça la rendait affreusement sexy. C'était avec beaucoup de mal qu'il retenait son envie de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il lui jetait un nouveau coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il eut un sourire, en la voyant aussi innocente, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Il éteignit la télévision, et se coucha. Il la prit dans ses bras, et fourra sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum à plein poumon. Il savoura cette odeur quelques instants encore, avant de s'endormir.

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle était bien au chaud, sous ses couvertures. Couverture qui respirait et la tenait par la taille. Elle était si bien ! C'est alors qu'elle réagit. Couverture qui respirait et la tenait par la taille ?! Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit des cheveux blonds. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela la veille ; elle était avec Loki en train de regarder un film et elle s'était endormie. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie ainsi ! C'était vraiment embarrassant ! Heureusement que personne ne les voyait !

Soudain, elle sentit la tête qui était confortablement installée dans son cou se mettre à bouger. Il leva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mayura.

« Déjà réveillée , murmura-t-il, dormant encore à moitié.

-Oui…Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme ça ?

-On dort. Tu pensais à autre chose , demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que non , démentit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu serais donc une perverse…, continua-t-il, un sourire maintenant moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Mais pas du tout , s'exclama-t-elle.

-Enfin, je peux arranger ça », finit-il, son sourire toujours présent.

Et avant que la jeune fille ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles, il captura ses lèvres. Ses beaux yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il profitait de sa surprise pour approfondir le baiser. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter du baiser et qu'elle commençait à lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur…Yamino.

« Loki-sama, Mayura-san, il est temps de se le--»

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il venait à **nouveau** d'interrompre les deux dans un moment très…**intime**. Il s'enfuit bien vite, ne voulant pas subir la colère de son père. Celui-ci se leva, ferma la porte à clé, et retourna dans le lit.

« Au moins, on sera plus dérangé…Bon, on en était où ? »


End file.
